


Lights of Thedus

by RecklessLove_Geobear



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLove_Geobear/pseuds/RecklessLove_Geobear
Summary: Darkness is closing in on Thedus, it is time such as this that heroes are made. The Grey Wardens stand ready to face the darkness of the Fifth Blight. But what if they were not alone, what if one of the ancient treaties was not forgotten. As a way, one honoring a dept two warriors are sent to Thedas from a place similar yet different. What impact would a pair of young veterans make on the journey, could lives be saved and destiny is rewritten?
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was an old story from when I was in high school, I'm posting so I can get some critiques to make the new version better. I was rewriting it in college and did away with the crossover and Arthur. So please be polite but give me some hints to improve. I figure might as well post the first story to see where I got off on the wrong foot.

# The Lights of Thedus

### Prologue

Barely an hour after dawn, two figures walked into the ancient ruins of Ostagar. One was a man no longer in his prime but still has the bearing of a competent leader. The other was a young woman barely in her twenties; her long blond hair pulled into a tight braid that fell to the middle of her back; her violet eyes looked as if they belong to someone three times the actual age of their owner. Understandable since this young woman, Elisa Cousland, had recently lost nearly everyone she has ever known and love due to the jealousy of one her father, the late Teryn Bruce Cousland, once called friend, Arl Howe. She was the only one alive because of the older man, Duncan agreed to take her through the secret passage to safety on the condition Elisa becomes a Grey Warden like Duncan. Her mother, Eleanor, choose to stay behind with Elisa’s dying father to buy time for her escape. All she had left of her old life is her dog, Hunter, a name suggested by her nephew Oren, and the possibility that her absent brother is unharmed. 

They are met by a tall blond man in golden armor; he was Cailan, the King of Ferelden, and the son of Maric, the Savior. The familiar words of greeting were exchanged, then Elisa informs the young king about the massacre and inquires after her older brother, Fergus, who had left the castle earlier that horrible evening with their men to join the battle against the darkspawn. Elisa’s face falls as she is told her brother is away from camp on a scouting mission and will not be back for some time. King Cailan informs them of his disappointment with the lack of an archdemon leading the terrible darkspawn. After the king leaves, Duncan tells Elisa of his worries for the upcoming battle, then he dismisses her in search of a junior warden by the name of Alistair and encourages her to find the other five recruits that are in the camp.

Shortly after, another pair approaches the entrance to the camp. The couple talked with the guard then presented themselves to the young king, they spoke with him for a short while before making their way to Grey Warden camp and introduced themselves to the Commander and offers their service as per tradition for times such as these.

_And so the adventure of the age begins._


	2. Starting Here Starting Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything that is within the two games mentioned. If I did I wouldn't have student loans.

Elisa walks through the camp in search of her fellow recruits, and Warden Alistair Duncan mentioned. The first thing she noticed is two women in a hushed debate and a young man dressed in the skirted armor of a Templar watching them with an embarrassed look on his face. Elisa started to walk by, but as she passed, she caught the words of the older mage, “joining the Grey Wardens should not be taken lightly.” 

She turned around and approached the trio. “Excuse me,” she began. “I could not help overhearing, but are you one of the other recruits for the Grey Wardens?”

“Yes, we are. I am Stella Amell, a mage of the Circle, or rather I was, and this is Cullen formally a Templar of the circle,” the young woman replied. 

Elisa examined to her fellow recruits, committing their faces and names to memory. Standing 5’4, Stella looked every inch of a star turned human, porcelain white skin with pale platinum blond hair pulled back into an elegant braided bun. She had a lovely pale face with crystal blue eyes that seem to have a calming effect of their own. The young ex-Templar by her side stood a full foot above her. An attractive face surly with his short blond hair and warm honey eyes but seemed a bit fluster whenever the young mage spoke or even so much as looked at him. The cause of which is most likely not fear in the least.

Elisa bowed respectfully to them, “I am Elisa, and I am sure we will become more aquatinted during our service together. I am sorry to disturb your conversation. I will continue to find the junior Warden Alistair. Duncan told me to find him and hopefully meet the other recruits.” 

Elisa began to turn away when the Templar spoke up, “Perhaps we should accompany you and introduce you to the others. Farwell Senior Enchanter Wynne. I promise I will do everything in my power to look after your favorite pupil.” Cullen bowed to the older woman and turned away, with a blush on his face, Elisa noted. 

Stella gave Wynne a hug saying only, “It will be fine” before leaving with the others. 

As she watches the young man and women walked off, Wynne thought, “So young yet soon they bare the fate of the world on their shoulders. Maker watch over them.”

The two newcomers of this meet and greet party led Elisa to the quartermaster area and introduced her to the smooth-talking, so he thought, pickpocket Daveth. As Daveth walked away, the quartermaster began arguing with someone. Elisa turned to look at what was causing the commotion; there was an elf about the same size as Stella, maybe an inch taller, with bright red hair cut to her shoulders. The wickedly sharp twin daggers on her back point to her being a rogue. “Who is that,” asked Elisa. 

“Oh, that is Lucilla, the other recruit…. I should probably warn you she is not very fond of humans,” Stella evenly replied. 

“I am sure she has plenty of reason not to be,” sighed Elisa knowingly. She walked up to the fuming elf locked in a battle of wills with the smith, who was quickly losing, she waited for her business with the quartermaster to be complete. When the elf, Lucilla, turned around, Elisa stepped forward and held out her hand. “Hello. Stella told me you are a recruit as well; my name is Elisa; it is nice to meet you. I believe she said your name is Lucilla.”

Lucilla looked at the offered hand suspiciously for a long moment as if waiting for something. “Yes, I am Lucilla and a Warden recruit, though it must surprise you that an elf is chosen for such…” snapped Lucilla.

“Not at all,” ensured Elisa, “I am more than sure that you are a more than capable fighter.” 

Lucilla blinked for a moment, unsure what to say, but she quickly shocks her head and, with a sneer, said: “Well I, I still don’t trust you them.” She stomped off towards Duncan the same way Daveth went. 

Stella sighed “Well, I think we should get back to Duncan as well. You will find Alistair up those stairs.” As Stella and Cullen walked off side by side, Cullen could be heard suggesting, “Perhaps we should collect Sir Jory on our way.”

Elisa climbed the stairs and saw to her right two men arguing. Or rather one mage fuming while a man in chain mail armor tried to pacify him until he started to get upset. The mage walked away in a huff, and Elisa walked to the man in armor. “You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together,” joked the man. “I know exactly what you mean,” Elisa replied, looking off thinking of her family. “It is like a party; we should all stand in a circle and hold hands. That will give the darkspawn something to think about.” The man shook his head and continued. “Wait, we haven’t met, have we? I don’t suppose you happen to be another mage?” Elisa gave a small smile and replied, “No, I am not a mage, and we haven’t met. I’m Elisa.”

A look of understanding crossed his face “You must be the new recruit Duncan wrote about. I’m Alistair, but you probably already knew that. As the junior member of the order, I’ll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining.”

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Elisa said with a smile.

Alistair smiled back at her before turning thoughtful and yet at the same time teasing, “You know... It just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?” 

Elisa barely held back a giggle “I can handle myself better than most.” 

“I am getting that feeling,” he replied warmly, then blushed and looked away. 

This time Elisa did giggle then said: “I look forward to traveling with you.” 

Alistair looked startled and mumbled, “Well, that’s a switch.” 

As they walked back to Duncan, they talked about the Order and asked questions about each other’s opinion, all the while taking in each other’s appearance with an odd curiosity that neither has ever felt before. Alistair gazed at Elisa’s long golden hair and lovely violet eyes that has a heart-breaking quality to it even more so due to her beautiful angelic face with her full pink lips and listened to her sweet clear bell-like voice. She seemed to have a sweet personality, at least as far as he can tell, and she seemed to be truly interested in what he had to say. Alistair had never really had a woman’s undivided attention before; it was a nice feeling. Duncan has warned Alistair about getting attached to the recruits before the Joining, but he cannot help but pray that this woman will make it through. 

Elisa did her own observation on the walk, tall at 6’4 to her 5’8 his red-gold hair was cut short to fit a helmet with his front sticking straight up. His face was like that of sculpture with his chiseled square jaw with just a hint of stubble and his straight nose. His hazel eyes were joking enough but still held an almost hidden intelligence to them that seemed to take in everything around him. His broad shoulders and his rich, sometimes sarcastic voice only added to the attraction of him. She was truthful earlier; she will defiantly enjoy traveling with him. Not only is he good looking, but he also seems to be a nice man with definite good humor. For the first time since the massacre, she felt lighter almost, she still missed her family greatly, but it was nice simply talking and joking with this young man.

When they returned to Duncan by the bonfire, three new human faces greeted them. Elisa recognized Sir Jory as one of Redcliff’s knights, she wondered what happened to his wife, who lived in Highever, but the other two humans were completely new, however. 

On the right stood a small woman, more girl than woman judging solely on her looks: very petite at a couple of inches under five foot with dark brown hair braided in a tight Orlesian braid that ends a few inches past her shoulders, a pretty contrast to her pale rosy skin and stunning green eyes which were a more vivid shade than Lucilla’s. One would not mark her as a fighter if it wasn’t for her slightly worn strange leather armor and twin swords that seem to be made from a strange, slightly tinted blue metal on her back. The leather armor was different than any Elisa had seen, her entire torso was covered by the strange leather all the way to just below her collar bone from there a cloth the color of her eyes continued up to her neck, connected to the main chest piece and the shoulder pads was a leather hood. Her shoulder pads extended to halfway down her upper arm; from there, the same green cloth continued down until it reached her wrist guards and gloves. Instead of the skirt that was present in most leather armor for women, she had leather pants just like a man but fitted to fit her feminine appearance. Another marker of her experience is how at ease, yet at the same time disciplined, she held herself as if being at a camp full of soldiers was a common day experience for her, for both of them actually. 

On her left stood a lightly tanned man, at 5’10 he was only a bit taller than Deveth though you couldn’t tell when he was standing next to his tiny companion. His golden hair was cut short, not as short as Alistair’s or Cullen, but enough to get a hint of a natural wave, his eyes were a true blue by any definition, yet Elisa swore she saw flashes of a purple flicker on and off. He didn’t look as heavily muscular as Alistair, but he still looked strong. He was wearing your standard steel plate armor with no markings to indicate where it came from except the fact that it appeared to be well made by a master craftsman. Only the greatsword on his back showed anything identifying; it was beautifully made from the same strange blue metal with some gold decoration about the hilt obviously not a common blade for a common warrior. His demeanor was much looser than his dark-haired companion; his cheerful smile was present on his lips as if he was discussing a matter more trivial then war.

The ebony and gold pair contrasted each other perfectly even more so since they both had classically beautiful faces that no doubt turned many heads in their short lifetimes. They were quietly discussing something with Duncan when he noticed Elisa’s and Alistair’s approach. “Ah” began Duncan “now that you two are here, I would like to introduce two more companions that will be joining us, not as Wardens themselves but lending us their aid. I want each of you to treat them as a brother and sister in arms. This is Emma.” 

The small woman gave a sweet, almost shy smile and an even smaller curtsy, almost as if out of habit, and replied in a soft silvery voice that somehow seems to hold some unspoken power behind it “It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope that on this journey, we are able to make lasting connections.” 

Duncan continued, “And this is Arthur.” 

The blond-haired man smiled friendly and added to the introduction his voice appealingly rich but still jovial “Yep, I’m Arthur, and well, I am ready to join all of you in kicking some tail.” He casually rested his arm on top of his companion’s head. 

They are obviously very close friends as she only huffed and chided with annoyed affection. “Stop it, Arthur, we are not ten anymore, and you know that I don’t like it when people do that.” Her whole manner seemed to shift into something that was less mature, and more like the child, she appeared to be, even her voice became less sophisticated. She swatted his arm off her head and sheepishly nodded at Duncan, her stance of a proper young military woman quickly recovered.

Duncan began again. “Good now that everyone is here and acquainted. I’ll assume you are all ready to begin preparations?” Duncan turned to Alistair and chided, “Assuming, of course, that you’re quite finished riling up mages Alistair.” 

Alistair sheepishly smiled and replied, “What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army.”

Duncan sighed “She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don’t need to give anyone more ammunition against us.” 

Alistair looked down and mumbled, “You’re right, Duncan. I apologize.” 

“Good, now that you are all here and acquainted we can begin. All nine of you will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. Emma and Arthur are to accompany you though they themselves are not recruits. The first task is to obtain six vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit.” 

“And what’s the second task?” inquired Lucilla suspiciously. 

“There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can.” 

Curious Stella asked, “What kind of scrolls are these?”

“Old treaties if you’re curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formality. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with.”

"Find the archive and six vials of blood. Understood,” Elisa stated.

Duncan nodded and replied, “Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely.” 

“We will.”

“Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return.”

Emma and Arthur each put on a small bag and nodded to Alistair to indicate they were ready while Emma pushed up her hood and attached a faceguard. The group of nine began to make their way to the gate, with Emma and Arthur towards the back of the pack. “So, Em, what do you think of this ragtag group here?” Arthur jokingly inquired. 

Emma laughed and replied, “Almost what I thought of the United when we first had to work together, and we both know how that went.” The two friends shared a giggle at the little inside joke. 

“Who are the United,” asked Cullen, overhearing the conversation. 

“The Azerothians United is our guild and former guardians, we’re pretty much are the few people willing to do the nearly impossible in time of crises to put it as simply as possible,” Emma explained. 

“And yet they let a child join, that doesn’t sound like a powerful guild,” scoffed Lucilla. 

“One I am nineteen same as Arthur I am not a child anymore,” Emma explained with a huff.

“But I am older,” interrupted the man himself. 

Emma continued not missing a beat “By three months. Two I was ten when they started training me, and they were then my guardians, and three I am not a stranger to the battlefield as I was in my first war when I was twelve.” 

“Oh, what were you fighting diabolical bunnies?” joked Alistair. 

Emma looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow, and a quick, silent conversation seems to pass between them when both replied at the same time, “No, demons.” 

“What?!” everyone else exclaimed, stopped open mouth as the pair continued on as if nothing had been said.


	3. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything aside from my OC's, even that may be up for debate.  
> Okay, we are going far into the rabbit hole. Sorry for any confusing stuff. Please read and comment.  
> Oh and if it different then the one I posted on fanfiction, I just got Grammarly so I cran it though to make is more readable-ish.
> 
> _Hello World_ is Emma's thoughts  
>  _ **Hello World**_ is Arthurs.

They were not far from the gate when a wolf pack came running towards them. Swords were drawn, and the magic began to fill the air when a loud hurried “Wait” was called out. Emma and Arthur pushed their way through the group, the pair went out a little ways from the group and knelt on the ground as the wolf pack approached them. The group stayed behind and watched in astonishment as the two seemed to talk with the wolf though they could not make out what they said. 

For their safety, it was decided that only the Commander of the Grey Wardens and those he wishes to share the knowledge with can know their true identities. For they were not simple warriors, but in truth, Emma and Arthur were Princess Emerald of Nature and Knowledge and Prince Amethyst of Leadership; they protect the balance of the universe with their gifts along with the other members of the Guardians of Light. Together Emma and Arthur represent the feminine and masculine forces of nature and because of it because they can shapeshift into any animal of their choosing and can understand them as if they were people. 

As they knelt to show that they came peacefully, the Alpha of the pack approaches them. “Hail Princess Emerald and Prince Amethyst, I bid you welcome to our territory though I wish I had the honor at a better time,” the Alpha boomed. 

“Greetings, Alpha,” Emerald returned. “Indeed, I wish there was a different reason for our visit. May I ask that the pack we travel with pass through here as well as inquire why have you remained here with the corruption around?” 

The Alpha growled, “This is our territory, and we will defend it.” 

Amethyst spoke up, “Please, Alpha, it would be wiser to gather the pups and leave. The Emerald does not feel that there will be a victory in the human’s upcoming battle.” The Alpha looked at the Emerald, who gave a slight nod in confirmation. 

The old Alpha whimpered before straightening “I feared it would be the case. Very well, I will heed to your warning and leave, know that no members of my pack will target your current one but be wary of the corrupted members of my brethren.” The Alpha gave a loud howl signaling the other that it was time to move on. Emma and Arthur stood up and rejoined the group without a word. “Should we even ask?” Alistair half-joked warily. 

Arthur looked at Emma and replied, “Well, you could, but we probably won’t answer.” 

Elisa shrugged and began to walk on with the rest following in step behind her. Several yards forward, and she heard a man call out, “Over here!” It was a soldier gravely wounded, he crawled up to the group and asked “Who... is that? Gray Wardens?” 

Alistair was surprised and thought out loud, “He is not half as dead as he looks, is he?” 

The wounded warrior continued, “My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground. Please, help me! I’ve got to return to the camp!” 

Emma stepped forward with a compassionate look in her eyes “You poor man here let me help you.” Out of her small pack, she pulled out a roll of blue bandages and a couple of red healing potions, with a skill that only comes from growing up tending to the wounded post-battle she quickly patched up the solider. 

“Thank you! I’ve got to get out of here!” With that, the solider quickly limped back to camp. 

With this new development, Ser Jory got spooked. “Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!” 

Alistair tried to calm the knight’s frazzled nerves. “Calm down, Ser Jory. We’ll be fine if we’re careful.” It did not work. 

“Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the nine of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There’s an entire army in these forests!” 

Alistair tried again, “There are darkspawn about, but we’re in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde.” 

“How do you know? I’m not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back.” Ser Jory continued. 

“You sound like a coward to me,” huffed Lucilla. 

“I agree,” voice Cullen with an agreeing nod from Stella when he looks at her for approval. 

“We’ll just fight our way out of trouble, usually works out,” stated Arthur with a shrug. 

“This is old territory to us,” agreed Emma. 

Elisa tried to reason with Ser Jory “Overcoming these dangers is part of our test.” 

A pause as he thought about it. “I suppose,” Ser Jory conceded. 

Alistair quickly took this as his cue to smooth everyone’s nerves. “Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever they're cunning, I guarantee they won’t take us by surprise. That’s why I’m here.” 

Dareth puts his two-cents in “You see, Ser Knight? We might die, but we’ll be warned about it first.” 

‘Yea, that’s helpful,’ thought Emma. 

“That is reassuring,” Ser Jory glared at the pickpocket. “That doesn’t mean I’m here to make this easy, however. So let’s get a move on.” Alistair broke the conversation before it went down again and walked beside Elisa. 

It was then that they encountered their first darkspawn. Emma thought they looked like the ghouls she fought only a couple of years back, some were short like dwarfs others tall like humans, but all had horrible pointed teeth. If a ghoul and an imp had a baby, well, this must be the result. Once the corruption that rolled off them would have once stopped Emma and Arthur in their tracks, but no longer were they untried youths now they were experts at fighting such things. As soon as they saw their targets, they rushed out before the others completely registered what was happening. Twin blades and a great sword was being pulled out and quickly encountered the flesh of these monsters. Having fought together since childhood, Emma and Arthur's movements were in perfect harmony with each other. Emma's graceful but deadly slashes balanced out Arthur’s brutal hacks, a single unbreakable unit. 

The fight was over before the others even reached them. Bloody remains of darkspawn littered the ground. The recruits quickly filled their vials as was required of them, while Elisa and Alistair approached the heavily breathing but quickly recovering duo. “Wow,” started Alistair, “When Duncan said to count you as shield siblings, I must admit I didn’t really expect the two of you to be this good.” Arthur shrugged and with a good-natured, but joking smile quipped 

“Well you try growing up with the threat of death constantly around and being younger than everyone else by a good ten years, it was either get good or die. I will rather be alive; thank you, still haven’t finished that old bucket list yet.” Arthur finished with a jokingly conspiring wink. 

Alistair laughed at that saying, “Good point. Dying before that would be kind of bad, wouldn’t it?” 

Emma’s smile became strained as she said, “I must admit that the corruption from them is a bit overwhelming. My entire body is telling me to get away, even from their corpses. It is… unpleasant.” 

Alistair and Elisa were surprised by this “I thought you said Grey Wardens could sense them, Alistair?” 

“We can; I never heard anyone else that can sense them. Can you sense them without being a warden?” 

Emma nodded, “Unfortunately, yes we can, I much more so than Arthur, stuff like this used to make me physically sick, but over the years, I have learned to cope. On the other hand, both Arthur and I are naturally immune to this corruption, most corruptions, even some poisons. That is why we are not to become Grey Wardens, as we can’t, and there is no need.” 

“How…” Elisa began but was quickly cut off by Emma. “If I could tell you I would, but I can’t. Please don’t make me lie. I’m not very good at it.” Emma pleaded. Elisa and Alistair look at each other and agreed to let it go for now. The group continued battling their way through the Wilds until they came to extensive ruins. The whole time Emma could have sworn she saw a raven with yellow eyes following them. And it did not feel natural. 

Emma climbed up a tree to get a better look at the situation, she spotted one of those big human-shaped darkspawn, a Hurlock Alistair informed her, that felt particularly powerful. Thinking it over for a second, she quietly asked if she could barrow Daveth’s bow and arrows. 

“Are you sure you can use it, little one?” Daveth asked mockingly but handed the bows and arrows to Cullen, who was the tallest, who gave them to the small battle maiden. 

Taking it, then expertly nocking the arrow, she said quietly, “Get ready.” Finally, understanding what was going to happen the others prepared to charge. Emma took a deep breath to focus just like she’s been taught and aimed for the powerful Hurlock. She released the arrow, and the arrow flew through the air and hitting the target at his unprotected neck. 

The fall of their leader quickly got the other darkspawn’s attention. The Warden recruits promptly went into battle mode. Lucilla darted through the battlefield, her daggers hitting her opponents with lethal precision. Elisa, Cullen, Alistair, and Arthur took on as many darkspawn as they could to protect the rogues, mage, and the ever hesitant Ser Jory. Arrows continued to fall, hitting their mark with impressive accuracy, not perfect mind you but impressive for a girl in a tree. Once the arrows were used up, Emma jumped down, she took out her swords and helped take down the remaining few. Stella healed as much as she can while at the same time sending out ice and fire at the monsters. 

With the battle over, Arthur began gathering up the arrows to help Emma with the task before handing them back to Daveth. Lucilla looked impressed with the young archer, “You shot well, for a shem.” 

Emma tilted her head like a confused puppy “I am guessing that ‘shem’ means human as I am sure it would not mean girl or woman. But thank you, the best elven archers trained me. Though my teachers are still much more skilled than I.” Emma looked off with a faraway sad look in her eyes, she missed her homeland, and it would seem her teachers. 

“You’re still really good as far as I am concerned,” praised Cullen putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Emma looked at him and gave a small smile and said barley about a whisper, “Shaha Lor’ma Cullen.” 

One look at the confusion on his face was all it took for her jump back with her hands on her mouth and her face bright red with embarrassment; thankfully, she had back up. “She means ‘thank you,’ two of our guardians are an elven couple who taught us their language, Emma, of course, was the quicker student, so don’t be surprised if she says strange things it comes with knowing every single language.” 

“You speak, Elvan?” asked Stella, surprised. 

Arthur nodded and explained like it was normal. “Well, two dialects of it. Our guardians were very thorough in our education. The male of the couple, Allen, taught both of us how to handle a great sword. Emma here just has to use a custom-made ‘great’ sword. Though it was more like a bastard sword.” At the last comment, Arthur looked at Emma with a teasing smirk to which Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

_Thanks Art, really makes me feel good._ _**I am just telling the truth.** _ _Well, how would you like it if I told them about that time when we were ten and had gone camping._ _**You wouldn’t dare.** _ _Make my day._

The group searches the area for the chest, Lucilla was the one to find it, though it appears it was smashed long ago. Signaling the others of her discovery, Lucilla began to look around for any hint of the scrolls. Emma and Arthur looked around. The hair on the backs of their necks stood up telling them that a predator was watching them. 

Soon a cold, mocking voice of a woman rang out, “Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?” 

The voice’s owner came into view. She was a young woman, beautiful of face, pale of skin, black of skin, but cold yellow eyes like the raven Emma saw; she was dressed in rags and skins sewed together in an outfit that was anything but modest. Emma sensed arcane energy surrounding this woman, which marked her as a mage but notice something else, not as strong as the arcane energy. Still, evil should never be underestimated, including fel magic. 

The strange woman continued, “What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?” 

Elisa walked closer by a step and answered, “I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower.” 

The women shrugged and moved directly through the group, forcing them to part like the Red Sea. “This a tower no longer. I have watched your progress for some time ‘where do they go,’ I wondered, ‘why are they here?’ And now you disturb ashes none have toughed for so long. Why is that?” 

Alistair moved to Elisa and spoke softly “Don’t answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby.” 

The woman seems both amused and annoyed with this statement, “Your fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?” 

Alistair tried not to rise to the bait but said: “Yes, swooping is bad.” Now that comment startled Emma into a giggle that was ended with a cough before it truly began. 

“She’s a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She’ll turn us into toads?” Daveth spoke up. Arthur looked at Emma and murmured to her, “Fillet of a fenny snake, In the cauldron boil and bake.” The woman was not amused, unlike Emma, “Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?” 

She looked at Stella, who had simply stayed silent, Cullen tensed ready to defend the mage with his life. “You there, women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine.” 

Stella glanced at Cullen but replied, “I am Stella. A pleasure to meet you.” 

The woman looked pleased by the answer, “Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan.” 

_As in Morgan La Fey, perhaps_ Emma thought with suspicion. 

Morrigan continued, “Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?” 

Alistair was not amused and angrily blurted out, “Here no longer? You stole them, didn’t you? You’re some kind of sneaky witch theft!” The women of the group looked at Alistair with a look that obviously said ‘really?’ expect for Elisa, who just shrugged. 

“How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?” the witch scoffed. 

“Quite easily, it seems.” Cullen imputed still on guard, ready to bring down this apostate should she attack. 

Alistair continued, “These documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them.” 

Morrigan rolled her eyes “I will not, for it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened.” 

Emma stayed back but then spoke up like in thought, “Then who removed them?” 

“Twas my mother, in fact.” 

Arthur looked at Emma. _**What are the odds. Set up?**_ She thought in return _"without a doubt."_

Elisa, unaware of the silent conversation, asked Morrigan, “Can you take us to her?” 

Morrigan was pleased by the request “There is a sensible request. I like you.” 

Alistair, worried for the pretty warrior, warned, “I’d be careful. First, it’s ‘I like you’ then Zap. Frog Time.” 

Superstitious Daveth wined, “She’ll put us all in the pot; she will. Just you watch.” Arthur smirked at Daveth, with a wink at Emma, retorted, “Don’t tell me: Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble.” Emma tried to keep her giggles in check. 

“If the pot’s warmer than this forest, it’d be a nice change,” came a surprisingly brave statement from Ser Jory. Morrigan said, “Follow me, then, if it pleases you” and leads the group deeper into the forest. 

In the back of the group, so not to be overheard, Arthur whispered in a silly voice to Emma, “I’ll get you my pretty.” 

Emma stifled a laugh and whispered back, “Hush, Art, you will raise questions if you keep quoting things from my world. Besides, you know better than to offend a mage, especially one that has used fel magic recently.” Arthur looked to the mage/warlock and looked back at Emma and nodded. 

Lead by Morrigan, the group soon came to a small hut outside of which stood an old woman dress in much more normal clothes than Morrigan, but her eyes are similar enough to Morrigan’s, showing their relation. The two men with Templar training could sense that this older woman is a very powerful mage, but only Emma, and injunction Arthur, knew that this woman also knew and often practiced fel magic. 

Morrigan greeted the old woman, “Greetings, mother. I bring you before you nine Grey Wardens, who…” 

The old woman interrupted her daughter, “I see them, girl. Mmm, much as I expected. That is all, but you two,” she looked at Emma and Arthur, “has things finally gotten so bad that they send the most powerful of the Lights to help.” 

They were shocked that the old woman seemed to knew exactly who they really are. 

Alistair, though confused about the comment on his new friends, scoffed, “Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?” 

The old woman huffed and returned, “You are required to do nothing least of all believers. Shut one’s eyes tight or open one’s arms wide either way one’s a fool.” 

Daveth completely spooked whispered, “she’s a Witch, I tell you. We shouldn’t be talking to her!” 

“Quiet, Daveth. If she really is a witch, do you want to make her mad?” Ser Jory answered back. 

“There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you? Does your women’s mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?” The old woman asked Elisa. 

Elisa pondered for a moment, “I am not sure what to believe.” 

The old woman nodded wisely, “A statement that implies more wisdom than what is said. Always be aware, or is it oblivious I can never remember. So much about you it uncertain and yet I believe. Do I? Why it seems I do?” 

Arthur drawled out, “So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?” 

The old woman looked amused “Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales though she will never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!” 

Morrigan looks thoroughly and utterly embarrassed by her strange mother “They did not come to listen to you wild tales, Mother.” 

“True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these.” Morrigan’s mother fetched and gave the treaties to Elisa, who received them with a bow. 

“You… oh. You protected them?” Alistair was surprised by this favor seemingly done out of goodwill. 

“And why not?" replied the old woman. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight threat is greater than they realized!” 

Stella bowed her head and said, “Thank you for returning them.” 

The old woman was surprised and pleased by this statement, “Such manners! Always the last place you look. Like stockings.” When she saw the confused look on all the young faces, she laughed and said, “Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!” 

Morrigan looked pleased with this “Time for you to go then.” 

Her mother scolded her, “Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests.” 

Morrigan sighed but obeyed, “Oh, very well. I will show you out of the Woods. Follow me.”


End file.
